The Uchiha triplets
by ThornyRose463
Summary: Alternate universe one-shot about events in the lives of the Uchiha triplets. Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.


**Introducing team 7**

Team 7 consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the Uchiha triplets — Koshiro, Sasuke, and Miyako. Their Sensei was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had asked the team to say what they liked and didn't like, and what their dream was.

Naruto went first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating ramen, I don't have many dislikes, and my dream is to one day be Hokage!"

Sakura went next. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, I dislike idiots, and my dream is to someday get married and have children."

Koshiro went next. "My name is Koshiro Uchiha. I'm ten minutes older than my brother Sasuke. Sasuke's ten minutes older than my sister Miyako. I like apples, I don't really dislike anything, and my dream is to one day be a great ninja."

Miyako went next. "My name is Miyako Uchiha. I like strawberries. My dream is the same as Koshiro's. I was born with the inability to access the Sharingan on my own. The only way I'll be able to use it is if someone performs a transfer jutsu. That's what I dislike."

Sasuke went last. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have isn't a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

* * *

 **Koshiro's death**

Miyako knelt over Sasuke's body. Sasuke wasn't dead, just unconscious. Still, someone needed to guard him. That's what Miyako was doing.

Naruto knelt over Koshiro's body. It was hard to tell if Koshiro was dead. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at Haku.

Haku said nothing as Naruto swore his death and more. Ominous red chakra began to flow through Naruto's body. Haku felt the sudden increase of chakra and flung three of his needles at the young boy. The three needles found themselves deep in Naruto's right eye. Naruto screamed out in pain, clutching at his eye. Fighting through his pain, Naruto wrenched the needles free. Blood flowed from his eye and down his face.

Haku was a bit taken aback that the boy could still move. He was about to attack again when he felt a great surge of chakra. He gasped and halted his attack. Zabuza was in trouble. He fled the fight, allowing his crystal ice mirrors jutsu to collapse.

Completely disregarding his fleeing, Naruto rushed to Koshiro's side. "Koshiro!"

Koshiro's eyes slowly opened, and Naruto and Miyako could see his newly discovered Sharingan. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Naruto shook his head violently. "You can't die!" He pulled Koshiro's head into his arms and lap. "You have to help your siblings restore the Uchiha clan! You have to live your dream! You can't die, not today!"

"It...it's too late." Koshiro stammered. "I can't feel my body. I can hardly breathe. He hit my lung. It's full of blood. Naruto, I must leave this world. I'm sorry that I couldn't become your friend. I bet we would have been great friends." His Sharingan came into focus, focusing on Naruto's closed right eye. "He hit your eye."

Naruto nodded. "It'll heal. Hopefully."

"Ye...yes, h...hopefully." Koshiro stammered. "Naruto, go over to Sasuke. Miyako, come to me."

Miyako and Naruto switched places. Naruto was now kneeling over Sasuke's body, and Miyako now had Koshiro's head in her arms and lap. "I'm here, Koshiro."

A small smile crossed Koshiro's face. "Miyako, I'm going to give you our clan's greatest gift — the Sharingan. It'll help you achieve your dream of becoming a great ninja. I love you and Sasuke very much. I always will."

Koshiro placed two fingers over his right eye. With his left hand, he made a "C" over his sister's right eye, touching it with his thumb and index finger. "TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Koshiro's Sharingan transferred to Miyako just before he died. Miyako would now be able to use the Sharingan.

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Sasuke versus Yoroi**

Kakashi knew about the mark on Sasuke's neck. He was told along with the Jounins that Orochimaru had attacked team 7. As the Genins moved out of the way, Kakashi touched Sasuke's shoulder. "Remember Sasuke, don't use the Sharingan."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

Once everyone went up the stairs to watch the fight, Sasuke and his opponent stood facing each other.

"Are both fighters ready?" The proctor asked. He received a nod from Yoroi and Sasuke. "All right. Begin!"

As soon the fight started, Yoroi started to go through several hand signs and his hands glowed blue.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan but then suddenly he started to feel pain coursing through his neck, and he fell to the ground. Once that happened the fight became one-sided, as Sasuke was getting beaten easily as the glowing hands of Yoroi kept draining his chakra. His head was on the floor.

A worried Sakura looked away. Miyako was worried as well, but she didn't look away. She continued watching the fight.

Sasuke got out of his opponent's hold and gained some space. He dodged Yoroi's swings, and then at a fast speed he appeared under him and then did an upward kick on his chin - a technique that belonged to Lee.

Both Lee and Gai's eyes widened as they recognized the technique. Neither were happy that Sasuke copied a comrade's technique with his Sharingan.

"The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor announced.

 **Chunin Exams: Miyako of the Leaf Village versus Akemi of the Sand Village**

Akemi of the Sand Village was the same height as Miyako, and she had the same skin tone. Her eyes were brown, and she had blonde hair styled in a braid. She was wearing a Sand Village headband as a belt.

The proctor raised his right arm. "Miyako of the Leaf Village and Akemi of the Sand Village, your match begins now."

His right arm went down, and the match started. The two girls were a pretty even match. In the end, Miyako came out on top. During the match, she had used her Sharingan.

* * *

 **Telling them**

"Aunt Miyako, every time Hiyori and I ask my parents who was responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan, they don't say anything. We're tired of being kept in the dark. Please tell us what happened," said Sarada, Sasuke and Sakura's only daughter. She was 13 years old.

"Sarada and I have Uchiha blood in our veins. We deserve to know what happened to the Uchiha clan," said Hiyori, Miyako's only daughter. She was 10 years old.

Sasuke gave Miyako a look. Miyako and her husband Kiba Inzuka knew the meaning of that look. It meant 'don't say a word about this.'

"Oh Sasuke, don't give your sister that look," said Kiba. "Hiyori's right. She and Sarada deserve to know what happened to the Uchiha clan. If you won't tell them, and if Sakura won't tell them, then Miyako should."

"Please tell us what happened to the Uchiha clan." Sarada said to Miyako.

"The person responsible for the massacre of the Uchiha clan was Itachi Uchiha." Miyako told Sarada and Hiyori.

THE END

 **Author's note: Please review!**


End file.
